Misha, meu anjo
by Claudia Winchester
Summary: Dean acha que Castiel não o ama mais, mas o anjo arruma um jeito de provar seus sentimentos pelo caçador.


_**Gênero:**_ Universo Alternativo ou não? kkkkkkkkkkkkk

_**Avisos:**_ Homossexualidade, Slash, Sexo

_**Pairing:**_ Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Dean Winchester/Castiel

_**Disclaimer:**_ Jensen e Misha não me pertencem infelizmente! XD

_**Beta: **_Pérola. Obrigado!

_**Sinopse:**_ Dean acha que Castiel não o ama mais, mas o anjo arruma um jeito de provar seus sentimentos pelo caçador.

**Essa fic é presente para meu Amigo Oculto, Sally Manson.**

**Minha linda, tive essa ideia maluca de misturar dois ships: Jensha e Destiel, e espero que você curta, foi feita com muito carinho. Adorei te conhecer. Te desejo um ótimo Natal e um Ano Novo repleto de esperança e paz. Que 2013 te traga muita alegria. **

**Misha, meu anjo.**

- Dean, você precisa parar um pouco e descansar...

- Não quero descansar Cas...

- Ele tem razão Dean... – Benny, mesmo contrariado, sabia que o anjo estava certo. Dean era humano e precisava descansar, ou não conseguiria continuar. Ainda teriam mais dois dias de caminhada até o local do portal.

Dean ainda tentou protestar, mas sabia que ambos estavam certos. Ele precisava dormir, mesmo que fosse somente por uma ou duas horas.

Castiel olhou para o loiro, que já estava recostado a uma árvore, e disse carinhosamente. - Eu te protejo Dean... Pode dormir despreocupado.

Benny revirou os olhos e se afastou um pouco, já havia sacado que algo muito intenso rolava entre aqueles dois, mas nem mesmo ele percebeu como aquelas palavras atingiram Dean.

- Você está tão diferente... – O loiro disse num sussurro, sem encará-lo.

- Dean... – Castiel suspirou. Sabia exatamente onde aquilo ia dar e ele não queria discutir. Não agora.

- Você não me ama mais? – Dean perguntou.

- Dean... Eu não... Eu não mereço o seu amor... Eu não sou digno dele.

- Não me venha com essa depois do que a gente passou e de tudo que a gente... Fez. E pare de se culpar por tudo o que aconteceu! - Dean não gritou, mas estava irritado.

Castiel olhou para baixo e sorriu fracamente. Eles haviam passado por poucas e boas. E alguns momentos ao lado daquele homem, valeria toda a sua existência. Mas agora era diferente.

- Você precisa descansar Dean... Não se preocupe, eu ficarei aqui.

O loiro bufou e fechou os olhos. Sabia que aquele não era o melhor momento para discutir sua estranha relação com o anjo, e seria melhor deixar para conversar quando saíssem do purgatório.

Dean finalmente adormeceu, e como sempre, seu sono era agitado. Castiel se aproximou e passou a mão levemente por seu rosto.

- Eu te amo Dean, mas... Eu não posso... Se tudo fosse diferente, talvez pudéssemos ficar juntos e realmente seria maravilhoso. Mas infelizmente, eu não posso.

Castiel sentiu a tristeza invadir seu peito, e se afastou um pouco.

_- Seu irmão vem não é? – Misha quis saber enquanto observava o namorado pôr o último enfeite na árvore de Natal._

_- Claro amor... Não podia deixá-lo de fora. – Jensen respondeu e sorriu, quando sentiu os braços do moreno o envolverem._

_- Essa árvore é a mais linda que eu já vi em toda a minha vida._

_- Você é suspeito Misha, não vale... – Jensen sorriu e se virou para beijá-lo._

_- Tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver... – Misha interrompeu o beijo e se afastou, pegando algo dentro de sua maleta, escondendo o embrulho atrás das costas. – Jensen... Eu queria dar o seu presente antes de os convidados chegarem._

_O moreno se aproximou e o encarou._

_- Misha, o que você está aprontando? – Jensen sorriu._

_- Eu me apaixonei por você Jensen, desde o primeiro dia. – Jensen se emocionou com aquelas palavras e o moreno continuou. – E eu sempre soube que nós ficaríamos juntos para sempre._

_Misha tirou o braço de trás das suas costas e mostrou o que tinha na sua mão. Uma caixa de veludo._

_- Vamos oficializar Jensen? – Misha abriu a caixa. - Quer casar comigo? – Dentro, havia duas grossas alianças de ouro branco._

_- Misha, eu... – Jensen alternava o olhar entre os olhos azuis de Misha e a pequena caixa. – Sim! Mil vezes sim!_

_Misha o abraçou e o beijou. Ambos estavam emocionados agora e mal conseguiam falar._

_- Eu te amo tanto Jensen..._

_- Eu também te amo muito Misha._

_O moreno tirou as alianças da caixa e eles trocaram juras de amor eterno, enquanto deslizavam os anéis um no dedo direito do outro._

_- Depois do Ano Novo, a gente dá entrada nos papéis o que acha?_

_- Acho perfeito! – Jensen o puxou novamente para seus braços, beijando-o com vontade._

_- Jensen, não faz assim... – Misha sorriu, afastando seus lábios._

_- Não faz o quê? – Jensen beijou o pescoço do moreno enquanto apertava suas nádegas. – Quem manda você ser tão gostoso?_

_Uma trilha de roupas se formou no corredor que dava ao quarto deles. Jensen deitou na cama e puxou Misha, beijando-o apaixonadamente._

_- Faz amor comigo... – Jensen pediu e Misha o encarou sorrindo._

_- Não precisa pedir duas vezes... – Misha atacou o pescoço de Jensen, chupando e mordendo. De repente ele parou e encarou o loiro. _

_- Jensen... __Sabia que você tem sardas... Em todos os lugares..._

_- É mesmo? - Jensen riu. Sabia que o namorado amava suas sardas._

_- Como eu perdi a conta da última vez, vou ter que começar do zero e dessa vez... Vou contar com a língua... – Misha __desceu mais a boca explorando a pele sardenta do loiro, que gemia e se contorcia. _

_O moreno desceu ainda mais e __se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Jensen encarando sua ereção que pulsava, tamanho o seu tesão._

_- Me chupa Misha... – Jensen pediu com a voz rouca e o moreno mordeu o lábio._

_Misha segurou na base do pênis do loiro e sugou sua glande rosada, fazendo Jensen jogar a cabeça para trás e gemer alto._

_- Eu nunca vou me cansar do seu gosto Jensen... – Misha disse antes de abocanhar todo o membro do namorado, o chupando com vigor, fazendo barulhos com a boca que deixavam o namorado e ele próprio alucinado._

_- Assim eu não vou aguentar... Oh meu Deus! – A voz de Jensen saiu desesperada, e ele arqueou as costas quando gozou deliciosamente na boca de Misha._

_O moreno levantou o corpo e limpou o canto de sua boca, antes de beijar Jensen, compartilhando com ele o gosto do seu prazer._

_- Eu te amo Jensen... – Sussurrou no ouvido do loiro, antes de virá-lo de costas._

_O moreno beijou cada pedacinho daquela parte do corpo de Jensen que o deixava alucinado, até chegar às nádegas._

_- Abre mais a perna amor... – Misha pediu e Jensen gemeu, já sabendo o que viria._

_Misha passou a lubrificá-lo com a saliva, lambendo sua entrada vigorosamente._

_Jensen começou a apertar o lençol com a mão e a se esfregar na cama, chamando diversas vezes o nome do namorado, que o puxou, deixando-o de quatro._

_- Misha... - O moreno estava torturando Jensen, passando a cabeça do seu pau em sua entrada, sem penetrá-lo. – Misha, mete logo..._

_Ele riu e forçou a passagem pelo canal estreito de Jensen, que fechou os olhos. Não estava sentindo dor, mas um pouco de desconforto, pois o pênis de Misha era grande e grosso._

_- Por que você é tão apertado assim? – Misha gemeu começando a estocar devagar, procurando pelo ponto especial que faria Jensen ver estrelas._

_- Oh Misha... – Jensen gemeu alto quando sentiu sua próstata ser massageada. _

_O moreno sorriu e investiu mais forte e rápido, fazendo ambos quase gritarem. _

_Misha começou a massagear a ereção de Jensen, que já estava bem animada. O moreno alternava a massagem entre seu membro e os testículos, estimulando-o, fazendo com que Jensen gemesse cada vez mais alto e quando o loiro começou a rebolar, Misha apertou seu quadril, pedindo para Jensen gozar._

_- Goza pra mim Jensen... - Misha falava de olhos fechados, segurando o corpo do loiro, puxando-o com cada vez mais força de encontro a si._

_Jensen gritou e gozou na mão de Misha, gemendo alto o nome do namorado, sorrindo feliz e satisfeito._

_Misha não demorou nem três segundos para gozar intensamente dentro do loiro, repetindo diversas vezes o quanto ele o amava._

_Aquela, com certeza, era a melhor sensação do mundo e Misha se deixou cair sobre o corpo que ele venerava tanto._

_- A primeira vez que eu te vi... – Jensen riu, estava abraçado a Misha, deitado em seu peito. - Eu senti... Eu senti como se a minha procura tivesse chegado ao fim. Tudo o que eu sempre sonhei estava materializado bem na minha frente. Você parecia um anjo... Simplesmente perfeito. Bom, menos aquele trench coat bege super brega que você estava usando... – Misha riu também._

_- Quando você veio falar comigo, eu quase babei, pensando como era possível tamanha perfeição existir._

_- Será que isso acontece sempre Misha? Duas pessoas se apaixonarem assim, tão rápido e tão intensamente?_

_- Não sei Jen... – O moreno suspirou. – Eu sei que você fez de mim o homem mais feliz do mundo. _

_- Você também... Meu anjo... – Jensen se aconchegou ainda mais nos braços do namorado, que suspirou apaixonado. Adorava quando Jensen dizia que ele era o anjo que havia aparecido em sua vida, porque Misha se sentia exatamente assim. Protegeria Jensen de todo mal e o amaria para sempre._

_À noite, já na companhia dos convidados, Misha anunciou seu noivado com Jensen que recebeu primeiramente um forte abraço de seu irmão._

_- Por que não me contou? – Jared quis saber._

_- Sabe como é o Misha, ele queria contar quando todos estivessem aqui._

_- E quando será o casamento?_

_- Depois do Ano Novo daremos entrada nos papéis. – Jensen não conseguia parar de sorrir._

_- Está feliz? – Jared perguntou._

_- Como nunca estive em toda minha vida... – Jensen respondeu enquanto olhava para o anel em sua mão direita. – Misha é a pessoa que eu sempre quis, que eu sempre esperei, sonhei, desejei... Ele é meu anjo._

"_Ele é meu anjo."_

Castiel suspirou e olhou para Dean que acordou sobressaltado.

- O que houve Dean? – Benny perguntou se aproximando.

- Nada... É que... – O loiro olhou para sua mão direita e depois em direção ao anjo que os observava. - Eu tive um sonho muito estranho.

- Sonhou com o quê? – O vampiro quis saber.

- Na verdade não me lembro direito. – Ele mentiu, pois se lembrava de cada detalhe do sonho.

- Bom, então já que você já dormiu e até sonhou, é melhor irmos...

Dean se levantou e começou a andar ao lado do anjo, que tinha a cabeça baixa e uma expressão triste.

- Nomes interessantes... – Dean riu sem vontade.

- Do que está falando? – Castiel perguntou.

- Do sonho... Foi você não foi? – Dean perguntou esperançoso.

- Não sei do que está falando... – O anjo disfarçou.

- Tudo bem... – Dean suspirou. Sabia que Castiel nunca iria confessar. Era o jeito dele.

Castiel esboçou um sorriso, ainda sentindo o gosto dos lábios de Dean em sua boca e só Deus sabia o quanto ele queria que aquele sonho fosse verdade. E como ele queria ser um verdadeiro anjo para Dean, assim como Misha era para Jensen.

**FIM**


End file.
